


Lazy mornings

by fanficshiddles



Series: I'm still breathing [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Moments, Fun, I'm still breathing, Loki - Freeform, Love, Teasing, naked, watching shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Just a quick one shot (did for a prompt on tumblr)With Loki and Sophie enjoying their morning. And Loki thinking back to fluffy times with her.





	Lazy mornings

Loki rolled over and opened one eye to see Sophie sitting at the side of the bed, stretching. He reached out and trailed his fingers down her spine, making her squeak and giggle. She turned around and smiled at him, lying down next to him again.

‘Morning.’ She nuzzled his nose.

‘Good morning, love.’ He smiled widely at her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘What is it?’ She asked, from the way he was looking at her so intently. But so full of love.

‘You’re just so beautiful, sweetheart. Have I ever told you how much I love you?’

Sophie giggled and a small blush crept up over her cheeks. She covered his hand on her cheek and closed her eyes.

‘You tell me all the time. And I love you too.’ She opened her eyes.

She was sure if emoji’s were real, that Loki would totally have the heart eyes for her… Like, all the time. And she was sure she had the same for him too.

Loki let her get out of bed this time to go jump in the shower. She left the door open, so he could see her from bed when he turned around to lie on his side. He let out a sigh of content as he watched her through the steamy glass.

He didn’t know what he did to deserve her. But he was certainly over the moon that he did have her. His mind drifted thinking back to all the good times with her, there were so many.

How she was  _always_ there when had a nightmare. Ready to soothe him, cradling his head against her chest and stroking his hair softly till he calmed. Then of course, killing Thanos for him had been something he never in a million years expected his love to do.

He enjoyed how they would often just read books together, in their own little worlds yet somehow still together in  _their_ world. Often, he would lie with his head on her lap, she would play with his hair while they read. Or she would be resting with her head on his lap and he would be playing with her hair. Either way, he enjoyed those moments the most. Just simply  _being_ with her.

Then there were the dates they always made sure they had regularly. He would take her to their special restaurant, spoil her rotten. They would always share dessert, feeding one another. Then they’d take a walk through the park, along the river, or anywhere really. Or sometimes they would go home and cuddle up in bed and watch a film.

But one of the main things that he loved the most about her. Was how she could read him like a book. She knew him,  _so well_. Probably more than he knew himself. She sometimes could tell he was upset or angry, or even nervous before he even knew it himself. When that happened, she always knew exactly what to say or do to comfort or calm him down.

She always took his side, no matter what. Even if he was in the wrong, she took his side until he calmed down and then was able to talk to him afterwards about it. But on front of others, she was always on his team.

Sophie also knew how important his ego was on front of others. Whilst he showed his soft, affectionate side with her, he tried to keep up a façade for the others. There was one time in particular that he always remembered rather fondly. Partly because it also embarrassed Stark too…

  
_Sophie knew as soon as the team returned and Loki got off the jet that he was injured. The way he was subtly holding his bollocks was a big giveaway. No one else seemed to notice, but Sophie could see the pain in his eyes and his face was whiter than normal. Clearly, he’d taken a kick or a punch to his family jewels._

_But she said nothing on front of everyone, knowing not to ruin his tough guy front he had up. She took him straight to the kitchen, knowing everyone else would be going to their rooms to get showered or whatever._

_As soon as she got him there, she crouched down and yanked his leather trousers down around his knees. Before he had a chance to protest or ask what she was doing, she grabbed a packet of frozen peas from the freezer and shoved them directly onto his crotch._

_Loki let out a howl, sort of a pained, high pitched squeak while he sucked in sharply at the same time. He also fell backwards, luckily onto a chair._

_‘Ohhh f.’ He bit his lower lip hard and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. ‘The boys are definitely going into hiding now.’ He groaned._

_‘The boys?’ Sophie raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. She was still crouched down on front of him, keeping the packet in place, knowing he would move it off given the chance._

_Loki never responded for a minute, until he adjusted more and started to feel relief. Not only from the cold packet, but also from his own fast healing that kicked in._

_‘Yes, the boys. Don’t you call your knockers the girls?’_

_‘Knockers? What are you, sixteen?’_

_‘Knockers, boobies, tits, whatever.’ He shrugged._

_‘Such a beautiful mouth you have.’ Sophie grinned._

_Loki was about to ask her again, when Stark suddenly came waltzing into the kitchen. But he stopped dead when he saw the scene on front of him. Loki sat on a chair with his trousers down around his knees, Sophie crouching on front of him holding a frozen packet of peas against his junk._

_‘Oh, fuck!’ He quickly covered his eyes and turned on his heels. ‘The peas are spoiled! I repeat, the peas have been VIOLATED!’ He shouted, walking quickly out of the room._

_Sophie and Loki shared a look, then burst into a fit of laughter._

_  
_ Loki was pulled from his thoughts when she turned around in the shower and spotted him watching her. She wiped the steam away so he could see better and she gave him a small teasing show, making him laugh and feel aroused at the same time.

When she was finished her shower, she got dried then wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out of the bathroom and as she was passing the bed, Loki flicked his finger and had the towel tighten around her and tug her towards him. He reached out and grabbed the towel, whipping it off her and pulled her down on top of him, not caring that she was still damp and her hair was soaking.

‘Loki!’ She laughed when he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her on top of him.

‘That was a nice little show for me, darling.’ He teased.

‘Glad you liked it. I’m here every morning.’ She giggled, kissing his chin.

‘Mmm, that’s good to know. I will need to book front row tickets for the entire season.’ He growled, sliding a hand down to squeeze her bum playfully.

‘I’m sure I could get you on the guest list. If you’re lucky.’

‘What do I have to do to be lucky?’ Loki wiggled his eyebrows. He trailed his fingers up her back, using his Seidr to send little sparks of tingles into her skin, knowing how much she enjoyed that.

‘You could get some lucky brownie points right now if you get me pancakes?’ She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Loki laughed and rolled her to the side, lying her down on the bed. ‘I’m sure I could manage that.’ He then disappeared on front of her eyes, then was back about two minutes later.

‘That was really quick!’ She sat up against the headboard, pulling the blanket up to cover herself up to her chest.

Loki sat back too, not caring about going under the blanket even though he was naked.

‘Bruce and Steve had already been to get some in. I just stole theirs.’ He said smugly, shrugging.

‘Loki!’ She elbowed him, making him chuckle.

‘They don’t care. They just told me to bugger off. I don’t think they like my choice of outfit for the day.’ Loki said, motioning to his naked body.

‘Oh my god.’ Sophie burst out laughing and put her hand over her face.

‘Do  _you_ like my outfit choice?’ Loki asked, giving her puppy dog eyes when she looked at him.

‘Hmmm.’ She pretended to think hard, tapping her lower lip while she looked him up and down. ‘Maybe. Could do with some improvements.’ She shrugged, taking a bite of her pancake.

Loki’s jaw slackened and he raised an eyebrow.

‘What? In what way? What of  _this_ body, would you change?’ He put his pancakes down and turned in towards her, taking this very seriously.

‘Well, for starters, you’re much too tall. It’s just not fair on the little people, like me.’ She pointed at herself, then took another bite of a pancake and spoke with her mouthful. ‘Second, those muscles are just too much. It makes people feel weak in comparison. Again, me.’ She took another bite. ‘And lastly, I feel I need to wear sunglasses when looking at you. Because you’re just so damn beautiful.’ She said cheesily, even with a mouthful of pancake.

Loki laughed and put his arm around her, pulling her into him. He kissed the top of her head. ‘This is one of the many reasons why I love you.’ He smirked.

‘I should think so.’ She grinned, then shoved a pancake in his mouth when he moved in for a snog.


End file.
